Weapon
by Dragon441
Summary: Ruby helps a company test a new fighting booster technique. But things go horribly wrong and she loses her memory. In it's place, is the constant urge to kill everything she sees. Yang is forced to see the heavy reality of the situation when the government takes her and plans to use Ruby as a weapon. How can Yang save her sister, and is there even a person left to save?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody's! Welcome to the first chapter of my brand new story Weapon. Before we start, I would like to say a few things. First off, this story is in no way related to Tragic assumptions, so no Ruby aura thingy, no law enforcement, well... Yet. Also there are actually no pairings in this story. Or at least no pairings that only consist of team RWBY members. Anyways, enjoy chapter 1 of Weapon!**

Ruby swung her scythe around in a full arc before bringing it down onto Yang, who easily blocked and sidestepped to a better position. She attempted to throw a punch into Ruby, but the move was foreseen, and Ruby shot backwards with her gun. Now being out of Yang's reach, she was able to come up with a plan.

Within seconds, Yang was at her again with fists flying. Ruby ducked and rolled behind her, before kicking around to bring Yang down. Using her semblance to garuntee that she was the first one up, Ruby put her scythe at Yang's throat, declaring her the winner. She rached her arm down to help her older sister onto her feet, who graciously accepted.

The two of the gave each other a friendly hand shake and walked off of the arena.

"Damn sis, you're getting good." Ruby giggled and turned to her other team mates, who congradualated her on the win.

"Thanks guys, hey what time does this class end?" Weiss' face went into a look of pure dumbfoundness.

"We've been at this school for five months and you still don't know the schedule?" Ruby blushed and looked away sheepishly, in return Weiss sighed. "Ten minutes." Ruby bounced up and down.

"Thanks Weiss!" Before anyone could respond, she was bounding towards the arena. She spoke a few words to Glynda Goodwitch that none of them could hear, but they saw her nod and gesture towards the stage. Afterwards Ruby went practically flying onto the stage to meet another two students.

"Hey! We're in the middle of a match. Get out!" They continued to watch as Ruby told them something, which made the two of them smile. In time frame of about a minute, the two of them were positioned at one end of the arena with Ruby on the other.

"Is she going to take on both of them?" Yang smiled with pride.

"Hell yes she is."

"Ok." Blake sat at the sidelines, her gaze perked with interest. Ten minutes later, the bell rang.

"See ya later boys!" Ruby giggled again as she hopped over the two heaps of exhausted students and moved over to her friends. "So are we just going to the cafeteria or are we going to do something first?"

Each of them thought for a moment, but it was Blake who spoke first.

"They're having a festival in town filled with plays and story telling." Weiss looked interested, but Ruby was hardly paying attention and Yang looked like she was ready to be sick just at the idea.

"No books, we should do something FUN." Blake muttered to herself at Yang's comment.

"I thought that was fun." But Yang ignored her, and took a moment to think. After a few seconds, a look of excitement came over her face.

"We'll go to Emerald forest and have a competition!" Although she preffered the book fair, Blake actually found the idea somewhat appealing. Weiss however, was very unsure.

"I don't think that we're supposed to be going out there on our own." Ruby finally started paying attention again and bounded over to them.

"We'll be fine! Come on." She grabbed Weiss' hand and started dragging her towards the school's exit, Blake and Yang following behind. A few minutes of struggling, taunting, and threatening, the four of them made their way into the edge of the woods. Yang stopped and turned to them.

"Ok so the rules are simple. Whoever kills the most grimm wins, beowolfs and borbatusks count as one, ursas count as two, deathstalkers count as four, and nevermores count as five. We meet back here in an hour." They nodded and dashed away.

Yang shot her way into a large group of beowolfs, who she counted before lunging. Weiss found herself face to face with a paticularily large ursa, and Blake was fighting a deathstalker. Each of them slowly killed their way through a fair number of grimm, and when the hour finished, they all had their number in their heads.

"Hey, where's Ruby?" The three of them looked around a bit, before seeing a red cloak dashing towards them. "Sup sis." Ruby ignored her comment and looked to the others.

"So what did you get?" Weiss huffed indignantly.

"I got thirty four." Blake smiled to herself.

"Not bad, I got fourty one." Yang puffed up.

"You guys didn't even come close to me! I got fifty five!" They all laughed at Yang's attitude, then turned to Ruby. "So what did you get Ruby?" Ruby kicked at the ground sheepishly.

"Uhhh, two hundred and seventy six." Yang's jaw dropped, but Weiss huffed again.

"No you didn't! Come on what did you really get?" Blake stood silently, trying to read Ruby. But she actually found herself believing the little bubble of energy.

"Well, one second. Ruby, how did you get that high?" Ruby counted her fingers for a moment, before turning back to Blake.

"I killed four beowolves, one ursa, twenty five deathstalkers, and twenty nevermores." Blake thought for a moment.

"What about the other seventy?" Ruby blushed slightly and smiled.

"I got those on the way back." By the time they had Weiss quiet again, they had finished walking back to their dorm and opened the door. As they walked inside, they saw that something was different. "Uhhh, anyone know where that came from?" They all shook their heads, mouths slightly agape. In front of them stood a bear. Well, it might as well have been. What really stood before them was a massive, black dog. On all fours it could almost reach Ruby's face with it's nose, which it attempted to do.

"W-what's it doing in our room?" Yang had a sudden thought.

"If he ruined any of my stuff, then blood will be shed today!" She ran over to her bed to inspect her things. But a breeze of wind made her shiver. Yang looked over to find the window open. She dashed over and closed it as tightly as she could. "So at least we know how the thing got in here." From the hallway, they could hear the shouting of an unfamiliar voice.

"Daisy! Daaaisy! Come here girl!" The dog that was practically on top of Ruby looked towards the door, and went bounding out to the source of the voice. The four embers of RWBY chased after the dog, wanting to find out who was the owner. However when they saw who was petting the colossal dog, none of them could recognize his face. After a few more seconds of petting, he walked up to Ruby.

"Sorry about that, she gets out of my sight every now and then. Usually she's good, but every now and then, well..." He gestured towards their room. Before Ruby could manage a reply, Weiss interjected.

"You better keep that mountain with fur away from me! I don't want to wake up one morning drowning in drool." He laughed and extended his hand.

"I'm David, and you are?" Ruby waved her arms back and forth, but it was too late.

"My name is Weiss Schnee! Heiress to the Schnee dust company. So what's your deal, stupid or memory problems?" David looked at her oddly, but decided against voicing the thoughts in his head.

"Sorry to inform you, but neither. I just don't care." Weiss was about to continue with her rant, so he continued to stop her. "To be quite honest, nobody that isn't directly related to your dust company really cares. It doesn't affect us in any way if it's you or someone else controlling the company, as long as someone is. Anyways, before I leave, I never caught your names." All three of them had been forcibly attempting to hold back their laughter, but to little success.

"I-I'm Ruby. Nice to meet'cha."

"My name's Yang."

"Blake." He nodded.

"Nice names, see ya later: Ruby, Yang, Blake, mega bitch." They sat there for a moment, trying not to laugh yet again. But Weiss' sudden outburst made them jump.

"HE GOES TO OUR SCHOOL?!"

**Yup introducing OC's already. I do plan on having him a recurring character, so there was a point to all of this. But anyways, I hope you liked chapter 1, and please review or shoot me up on a pm, I want to know how I did!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, just a heads up. This chapter is mostly based on the OC that I introduced, but this story is by no means based around him. He's just there, like JNPR. Anyways I hope you all like chapter 2 of Weapon!**

Ruby skipped along the hallway, trying to get to monster studies. When she arrived at the door, there was multiple students crowded in front of the door. Inside the classroom, Ruby could see professor Ozpin talking with professor Port. Beside him stood David, who found Ruby in the crowd and gave a small wave. She smiled and waved as well, but stopped when she saw Weiss walking up.

"Hey Weiss! What's up?" Weiss ignored the question and turned to the growing clump of students.

"What's with the audience?" Ruby paled slightly and looked away from her eyes.

"I, uhh, I think their putting David into our class." As she spoke, Weiss was visibly filled with anger. Her cheeks tinged red, and she was preparing to go into full out nag mode. But a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Weiss looked up to see a curious looking Ozpin. Her face turned instantly into one of a good student, attentive and respectful. But this only made him laugh slightly.

"Hello Ms. Schnee, and how are you on this fine morning?" Weiss struggled to piece together a sentence while keeping her façade up.

"I-it's, I-I mean I'm, doing quite well this morning." He smiled again and shook his head.

"That's good to hear. Now, I have a favor to ask the two of you. Today a new student is joining us, and I would like you two to give hi a tour." Weiss paled, but Ruby bounced and smiled.

"Of course!" The two of them walked into the class room side by side. Ruby glanced over at Weiss and noticed that her face was distant and pale. Nudging her, Ruby smiled. "Hey, what's up?" Weiss refocused and took a moment to realize what Ruby had said.

"Oh nothing." Ruby squinted, she knew that Weiss was lying, but there wasn't much she could do to get her to speak more than she wanted to. They sat down in their usual spots, but this time with David between Ruby and Weiss. As she settled in, Ruby smiled at him brightly. He looked over at Weiss, but she however was scowling. David shrugged and turned back towards the front of the classroom.

"Hello students. Have you all completed your homework?" Professor Port looked a little sad when no one but Weiss raised their hands, but he continued. "Today, we have a new student joining us! David, why don't you stand up here and tell us a little bit about yourself?" David's face went from grinning to blank.

"Uhhh, no?" Most of the kids in the class laughed, but stopped when the professor glared at them.

"Why not, may I ask?"

"I don't speak in front of audiences, period." Port nodded, but he was far from giving up. he pretended to walk back to his desk but feinted and swung his axe gun towards David. He looked surprised but grabbed a thin metal object from his sleeve and blocked the attack.

"Very good. Now let me ask you something, do you think that you are a true hunter in training?" David took a moment to fake thinking about his answer.

"Hmmmmm, yes." Port smiled, apparently pleased with his answer.

"Well then, perhaps you would like to demonstrate your abilities?" David nodded and left his seat to stand at a ready position. He signaled to professor Port to open the large crate, and he slammed his axe through the lock. In only a matter of seconds, a large borbatusk came rolling out of the crate's remains. It attempted to slam into him, but managed only to shred through air. David leapt up and slid two matching metal strips from his sleeves and struck at the boar. One of the strips hit a spike on the creature's back and wrapped around it.

David pulled hard so that the borbatusk was lying on it's back before pulling both strips back and striking into the softer underbelly. The grimm squealed and thrashed about, but ultimately laid it's head down in defeat. "Very well done David, please take your seat." The class continued on with Port's boring story of his younger days that came with honour and glory. Just when Ruby thought she was going to explode, the bell rang and she dashed out the door. "Ms. Rose wait!"

Professor Port tried to call out to Ruby, but she was already out of hearing range. As was the rest of RWBY. Port sighed and turned to the rest of the class. "Anyways your homework is pages one eighty one to one eighty three." David turned to leave, but was caught by professor Port. "My dear lad, would you mind giving team RWBY their homework for me? I understand that you and the team are friends, yes?" David nodded and accepted the papers from Port and walked out of the class room.

'Now what class do I have? I think that Ozpin said something about training class?' He made his way down the hallway, dashing bak and forth to check each classroom. When he finally arrived, David could see Ruby and Yang sparring on the stage. As he entered the room Glynda Goodwitch looked back and noticed him standing there.

"Ah, David, you're... Ten minutes late, oh well. Anyways why don't you come up here and spar a few times so that we can have a fair idea where you belong partner wise." He nodded and took a spot on the far end of the arena. Twenty minutes later, he stood smiling with various students waiting on the losing bench, as well as almost all of team JNPR. The only two remaining were Ren and Pyrrah. But before another match could be started, the bell rang.

As he hopped off, Ruby ran over to him.

"That was awesome! You can fight really well." Yang smiled and walked up herself.

"Not bad, but still not as good as me." Blake laughed at her prideful nature and congratulated him as well. Weiss stood about twenty feet away without saying more than a word. However he wasn't given much time to dwell it over because Glynda walked over.

"Very good David, tomorrow you will face off against Pyrrah and Ren." He nodded and waved goodbye. By the time Ruby had finished the school day, she was exhausted. The four of them walked into their room and flopped onto each respective bed. Blake pulled out a new book and put away the one that she had just finished. After a few minutes, someone knocked on the door. Weiss glanced at Blake to see if she would get it, but seeing that she didn't even bother to stop reading, she was left to do it. The white haired girl swung her legs over the edge of the bed and walked up to the door. However when she saw who was behind it, Weiss slammed the door shut again.

"Uhhh, hello?" David stood on the other side holding a slightly bleeding nose. Blake laughed at Weiss' reaction but got up to let David in. "What was that about." Blake laughed again.

"Oh I don't know, it must have been a breeze." He shook his head and stepped into the room. Before speaking, he handed a small pile of papers to Weiss. She looked up at hi in confusion.

"What is this?"

"Your homework, from Port's class. You all ran out the door before he could give it to you. So here." She pursed her lips and grabbed the stack from him.

"Is that all?" David shrugged.

"I don't know, do you guys know where my room is? Because I sure as hell don't." Weiss threw her hands into the air in exasperation. She walked over to Ruby and shook her foot, startling the young girl awake.

"Go walk David to his room."

"Ok!" Ruby climbed down and walked over to David, who stood waiting with a smile on his face. As they walked away, Weiss sighed and sat down.

'That kid is a total moron, he's lucky he's cute.'

**I can absolutely guarantee that not one person out there can guess what I'm planning with David. I say this because I honestly have no idea myself where I'm going to progress him towards. But once again the story isn't based on him. Besides all that please review, follow and favourite! Also one last thing, if you read Tragic assumptions (and if you haven't then please read it, no I do not have any problems with self promotion) then you will know that I will no longer be updating on the weekend. I just need a little bit of time to do my real world people stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there y'all! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but mostly I have just been busy with Tragic assumptions. My writing has slowed down noticeably since have been getting back into gaming, but hey it happens. As a heads up I will mention that Weapon is going to be updated infrequently, as Tragic assumptions is still my main priority. But I will still try to update at least once a week. Anyways, enjoy chapter three!**

Ruby walked along the hallway, humming a little tune to herself. Her next period was training class, her favourite. As she walked through the doors, she found that she wasn't the first one there.

"Oh, hey David! What's up?" He turned to face her and smiled.

"Haha, uh, not much. What about you?" Ruby beamed and bounced onto her toes.

"Nothing, just really excited to get started. Don't you still have to finish your placement battles?" David nodded and looked towards the stage. The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes until more students started to drift into the room. As each space was filled, Ruby found that there was less space to move. 'It's much nicer near the stage.' It was almost ten minutes before the last of the kids found a seat, and when the did, Glynda Goodwitch stood up and coughed.

"Hello students. As many of you know we will be continuing the placement matches with David. After they have finished he is up for challenges just as any other student." There was a murmur among the crowd, but she continued. "Now, David please take your place on the stage. Your next opponent is Lie Ren." David nodded and stood in the prepared spot. On the other end of the arena, he could see Ren preparing with a defensive stance. When the bell sounded, Ren crouched and prepared a defensive strategy.

Seeing that he would have to make the first move, David ran forward, ducking underneath the first swing from Ren's blades. He quickly whipped his two metal strips out of his sleeves and rolled to the other side of Ren. Twisting around, he attempted to strike at his ankles, but was only met by a slight swishing sound. Ren leapt into the air and pointed both guns at David and firing. In training class, they used impact bullets instead of real ones. The first shot rang out and hit David in the thigh. Instead of struggling to stand up however, David dropped to the ground and used the forward momentum to tackle Ren's legs. Both boys were now toppled on the ground, but David's lighter and more agile weapon gave him a distinct advantage.

After a minute or two of struggling, the bell rang out and the match was declared finished, with David being the victor.

"Alright David, you have two choices. You may either have a match against each person until you are defeated, or you can go straight to battling with our top fighter." David thought for a moment, but came to a conclusion fairly quickly.

"I want to just skip ahead." In the sidelines, he could hear Yang laugh. She laughed not because of what he had said, but because she knew exactly who he would be facing.

"Alright, Ruby? Can you please come here for a moment? We need you to have a match with David here." Ruby bounced and smiled, apparently happy with the decision. She dashed over to the arena and stood non-chalontly. David smiled as well and walked up to the stage, making sure to take his time. Ruby became impatient.

"Come on already! Do you want to fight or not?" He grinned and stood at his spot, waiting for the bell. When it finally sounded, Ruby disappeared. Or so it seemed. David looked around wildly to try and find Ruby, but was interrupted by a low swing at the back of his legs. His knees gave only an instant of resistance before toppling forward. Once he was on all fours, Ruby simply placed her scythe at his neck, declaring her the victor.

"Well done Ms. Rose. You may take your seat. Now David that was an excellent attempt. For now your placement shall be ahead of Ren but behind Pyrrah." David nodded and took a seat. Most students went back to their daily matches as he relaxed. A minute later, he could feel the presence of another person beside him.

"Hi Ruby."

"Hello!"

"Is there something that I can help you with?" Her face darkened, taking his comment as if he was claiming to have better things to do. But she quickly lightened up again.

"I just wanted to say sorry about the match. I can get a little bit competitive sometimes." He laughed and waved his hand in dismissal.

"Not at all, the point was to determine my skill level. Not have you go easy on me." Ruby brightened more.

"Really? Well I guess that's true. Thanks."

"For what?" She shrugged.

"I would have felt bad for this. You were on a roll." He laughed and turned towards the other students. Ruby thought about all of her recent matches. None of them had lasted more than twelve seconds, and each time she felt as if it was just becoming a routine. Be challenged, win, continue. It was actually starting to depress her a little. There was no excitement, no challenge. The only time that she ever got a thrill out of fighting anymore is when they went grimm hunting.

Ah, grimm hunting. There was something about being alone in a blood thirsty, monster infested forest that just brought Ruby to her happy place. She was shaken out of her thoughts when Yang walked up beside her and smiled.

"Hey there little sister. How you doin'?" Ruby laughed and stood up.

"Not bad there little missie. Now why don't we go and get ourselves some grub?" Yang stood in silence, and began to pout.

"That's not the impersonation that I was doing at all..." Ruby looked around uncomfortably.

"Maybe you just suck at impersonations." Yang's eyes flared red and she dove after Ruby, who was already sprinting for safety. Their chase continued for a few minutes, until the bell rang ad Ruby was able to escape into the hall. By the time Yang made it to her next class, she had forgotten about their argument and sat beside Ruby with a smile. She was about to speak when professor Ooblek rushed to the front of the room.

"Hello students! I assume that you have all done the assignment that I gave to you?" Yang's eyes filled with realization as she remember about the assignment. Ruby beamed however.

"For once, Weiss' annoying school sessions came in handy." She smiled and stuck her tongue out, but Yang ignored her and turned to Blake. Before she could speak, Blake stopped her with a smile.

"I got us covered there blondie." Yang sighed and sat back with relief.

'Thank god this was done in partners.' The class droned on, with very little of what was said actually being related to the subject. 'I swear that all of the teachers are plotting against me. Just saying random stuff that makes no sense until I stop listening, then BAM! Huge assignment that I don't hear about for a week.' She looked up to see Ooblek finishing a speech.

"Now that you all know what you're doing, go ahead on your new project." Yang threw her hands into the air in frustration. She spent the rest of the period trying to get info and ideas about the project from Blake, but she was being of very little help. She was left with only one option, and it was not something that she at ll was looking forward to.

Yang was going to have to ask Weiss for help.

**Ok so as you have probably noticed, not a lot has happened. But I can assure you that this is on purpose. Honestly this story was made to be a high thriller read that will absolutely rip your heart out by the end. So a fairly large build up before the events is pretty much a must. I have no idea when the plot will make it to where you know it will based on the description, but probably a little bit after chapter 5.**

**Please leave reviews or pm me with your opinions and or ideas! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SO SORRY GUYS. I know that I told you on Tragic assumptions that this would be out the day after, but I accidentally deleted my entire chapter 3 times. Also, it is surprisingly hard to remember all the stuffs that you put in. But I hope that you at least enjoy the chapter to make up for it!**

Blake snuck around the back corner of the building, careful not to let anyone know her position. After she was certain the coast was clear, she dove forward and rolled into the safety of a nearby bush. Getting up slowly, Blake looked around.

'Unnoticed, yes.' From there she leapt out of the bush and ran quickly but silently along the tree line. Finally, she could see her prize. In the middle of a small clearing, stood red team's flag. Taking a last look around to see if anyone as around, Blake sprinted forward in an attempt to grab the flag. Before she could reach it though, there was a loud swoosh, along with a flurry of rose petals. Within an instant Ruby was upon her, she drew the weapon that she had been given and swiped at Blake's legs. The faunus fell and was useless to farther struggle.

"Well, that's the last of blue team! Now let's go get us a flag." From the area, three students walked out of hiding and quickly followed Ruby to where Blake knew would be the blue base. She scowled and blew the hair out of her face, waiting for the horn to sound. A few minutes of waiting later, a loud sound pierced the sky, causing many small birds to fly away from the area.

Blake could see professor Goodwitch coming through the forest. She sighed to herself but attempted to get up.

'Damn she can hit hard.' The group slowly made their way back to beacon, where they were met by an enthusiastic group of students waiting for the game to finish. In their training classes, they had moved from matches to real life scenarios. So in this case, they were playing capture the flag. Everyone made their way into the training room and collapsed into a heap of exhaustion. It wasn't until a few minutes later that the bell rang and they were forced to get up.

"Ugggh. I hurt." Ruby walked up beside Blake and laughed.

"Haha, yeah sorry about that." Blake waved her hand in dismissal. "So what class do we have next?"

"That's it. Today's a half day because of the dance tonight." Ruby's face brightened.

"There's a dance?" Blake looked to her side and laughed.

"Yup, wait how did you not know? They've mentioned it everyday in class for like the last week." Ruby shrugged and they continued walking to their dorm. When they walked through the door, they could see Weiss and Yang in heated debate.

"It is so cheating! You can't use glyphs to protect your flag."

"It is not! It's called being smart." Ruby thought back to earlier when she was watching the game that Weiss and Yang had been in. When the bell sounded, Weiss sat in front of the flag with several glyphs raised while the rest of her team went out to capture the other flag. Ruby laughed, and Yang wasn't too fond of it.

"What? You think that it's fair? How are we supposed to get past that?" She shrugged, but Blake thought for a moment.

"You could have all just rolled her away."

"Along with the flag!"

"Yeah but at least you wouldn't have to listen to her while your flag was being stolen." Yang's face burned, but she settled down quickly.

"So how was your game? Professor Goodwitch said we could leave early so we missed it." Blake shrugged and looked over at Ruby, who was climbing onto her bunk.

"How do you think it went? I think being against her is more unfair than her glyphs." Yang laughed.

"I think you might be right about that." Ruby blushed, but turned back to her tablet. Since she had heard about the coming dance, Ruby was trying extremely hard to find a place where she could get a dress. After a few minutes of searching, she found a place near the docks of Vale.

"Hey guys you want to come and help me pick out a dress for the dance?" Both Yang and Weiss shot up, apparently in worry.

"I knew there was something I forgot about."

"Let's go." Yang grabbed the keys to the car that they shared. In minutes, they were all piled in and driving away from beacon. It wasn't long before the steep roads of the cliffs were in view, and Weiss looked away while grabbing tightly onto the handhold.

"Feeling ok there princess?" Weiss scowled at Yang, but looked away again.

"I'm not good with heights ok?"

"Then how did you deal with initiation?"

"My glyphs count as the ground in my mind." Yang shrugged and returned her eyes to the road. They were nearing the bottom, and the city of Vale was coming into the view of their car window. It wasn't much of a long drive, but it was one hell of a walk. More of a tumble and try to live actually. Yang expertly drifted around the sharp corners of the road. Weiss would have protested the speed that they were travelling, but she knew that Yang had very little control in that sense. After a few minutes of driving, their speed lowered considerably, until Yang pressed the gas petal for the first time since getting to the cliffs.

Not much happened in Vale. At least not much that was legal. Except for a few times a year where a festival, parade or tournament would take place. Unfortunately, none of those things were currently taking place. Blake helped direct Yang street by street until finally, they were nearing the docks. To her right, Ruby could see a massive dress shop. Just seeing it made Ruby gasp.

"How have I never seen this place before?" Weiss shrugged a little and smiled, obviously happy with being on level ground.

"It's relatively new. I think that they only opened a few months ago." Yang opened the door and stepped out, eager to get a move on.

"Well let's cut the chit chat and let's go!" The others laughed as they piled out of the vehicle. As Ruby took her first step into the store, perfume filled her nose. In only a few moments, she felt a familiar feeling coming up in her nose. Weiss, recognizing the signs, grabbed a tissue from her purse and quickly handed it to Ruby. When she accepted it, Ruby looked to Weiss questioningly.

"I've been carrying these around since the day you nearly blew me up with one of your sneezes."

"Ahh, ahhhh, CHOO! A-and it still wasn't my fault, you were waving that stupid dust powder in my face. What else where you expecting?" Weiss humphed and turned the store attendant.

"Party of four and we don't need anyone to help us dress." The man nodded and walked away. A few minutes later, they were led down a long hallway filled with dresses. Each of them got their own changing room, but they shared a stage. Yang was the first one to pick out a dress, walking out in a yellow dress that ended just above the knee on one leg, while hanging down to her calf on the other. Weiss also found a dress fairly quickly, it was a light blue with an intricate design on the chest to the stomach. Ruby however, was having some troubles.

"What is there here that I can where?" Blake walked up behind her and tried pointing to a few, but the were all shot down. "Too revealing. Too flashy. I would but I want something in red." Blake gave up and sat back down, as she had already picked out her own dress days before. But after a half an hour of pestering, Weiss and Yang forced her to try on a dress. She walked into the changing room while grumbling. When she finally walked out, Yang laughed and ran up to her sister, enveloping her with a hug.

"Come on Yang, get off her." After a few moments, Weiss was able to pry Yang off the suffocating girl. But she also smiled when she saw Ruby's dress. The two of them took a step back to admire their handy work, much to Ruby's annoyance. But instead of complaining, she stood there awkwardly, not making eye contact.

"So, h-how do I look?" Yang smiled and walked up to her again.

"You look amazing Ruby." Her dress was elegant but simple. The straps were as wide as her hands, and hung slightly over the edge of her shoulders. The body of the dress was slim fitted, but didn't hug her body so that she was uncomfortable. The bottom had small furls that swayed with her movement. "Hmmm, but something is missing."

"The shoes?"

"Yes! That's it. Ruby, you stay here, Weiss come on." The two of them dashed down the hallway, leaving Ruby and Blake to their own accords. Blake looked around.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I just need to go to the bathroom."

"Ok, but please hurry back. This place makes me feel uncomfortable." Blake nodded and walked away, leaving Ruby alone to think. However, she didn't have as much time to think as she would have, because across the street, she could see a very familiar face.

Torchwick.

**Dun dun dun, things may or may not be in the process of possibly maybe happening. But you won't know until next update now will you? Mwahahaha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I know that it has been a long time since I've updated, but Tragic assumptions is still my main priority. Which I will have another chapter of soon. Also lately I have been doing a lot of work on a piece of artwork for codyknight22. Woah ho ho, now what could this be? I will leave it up to him to let you know when he posts it. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. :)**

Ruby grit her teeth, Roman was the last person she wanted to see today. But just her luck, there he was. She took a few minutes to think it over, but ultimately decided that it would be best to investigate. It seemed that the others were going to be forever, so she didn't bother to wait for them. Taking in a deep breath she stepped outside of the dress shop, and saw what seemed to be a robbery in progress. However, this was nothing like it was the first time.

First off, this was no low grade dust shop. This was the holy grail of dust; this was the Schnee family's largest factory for refining dust. Second, there were easily two hundred men and women that were clearly with Roman. It seemed like this had been a long time in the making. However there was a brighter aspect that Ruby noticed; the factory staff had obviously been expecting this for a while, and was actually fighting back. Ruby dashed forward, attempting to get straight to Roman, but there was several guards watching him from all directions.

As she ran, a large faunus stepped into her path, making Roman become blocked and not visible to her. Ruby tried to run around him, but it seemed that he was agile despite his size. Every time she would make a move, so would he. She considered using her semblance to go around, but it seemed that it would be better to keep her ability a secret until needed. However, she had taken down enemies much larger and stronger than him.

Seeing no other way, Ruby pulled out her scythe. But there was a very distinct noise that it made when it was activated, and Roman recognized it easily.

"Oh hello Red, come to be a hero again? I don't think that's going to work this time." He veered around, and looked into her eyes, after the faunus had moved of course. His gaze was level, calm, and malevolent. The look he gave her had given Ruby shivers. It didn't seem like he was at all worried regardless of her foiling his earlier attempts. That made her worry, but there was little she could do at this point.

Instead she glared at him, trying to shrug off the eerie feeling that she had gotten. He looked amused, but did not comment again. Roman turned around again and twirled a finger in the air. All of the on looking criminals resumed their work, now ignoring the red haired girl. This made Ruby angry, how could they just act like she was nothing?

Her anger overcame her, and she used her semblance to dash around the tall faunus, who had yet to notice her movement. The blade of her scythe whizzed through the air, sailing to meet the familiar contact of flesh. But as it fell, the blade was stopped in mid strike. Ruby's eyes widened, what she had hit was most certainly not Roman, but instead was a large barrier. He glanced back, noticing her scythe.

"Sorry red, forgot to mention. This here is Elyse, her semblance is to create a temporary shield that can't be broken." Ruby's anger intensified; not wanting to be foiled so easily. However she could her a dozen or so guards coming up from behind her. It seemed like she was going to have to fight them, no matter how much she wanted to avoid hurting anyone but Roman.

The first few of them dived, trying to catch Ruby while she was occupied with thoughts, but it was a common tactic, and she easily sidestepped out of their attacks. They were surprised, but recovered quickly. Now with the help of the next few guards, they circled around Ruby. All together; they attacked, trying to hit her from all directions. But instead, Ruby fell to the ground. She quickly fired off a shot to spin her body. As she did this, she stood up and continued her firing. Each shot that she took added a new note to her song of death.

Soon there was nothing but a pile of bodies around her, counting to about ten. But she could hear more guards coming. As she turned to face them, Ruby noticed that they were hesitant, and soon stopped all together. Although people would normally react this way, Ruby was suspicious. It was only a few moments before she heard fizzling, sensing what it was, she quickly dove to the side, trying to avoid the searing flames.

But her move had been anticipated, and Cinder's flames had engulfed her. Ruby was shot into the air, with burnt clothing and hair. After what seemed like an eternity of flying, Ruby's body was crushed into the pavement by nothing more than gravity, but that was more than enough. She had several broken ribs and limbs, with harsh burns all along her body. Ruby laid there for a few minutes, occasionally coughing up blood. But she could soon hear the faint sounds of someone talking.

"She's over here! And she's hurt!" Her eyes fluttered open briefly, to see the image of Blake and Weiss standing above her. Soon a blurry Yang joined them.

"Oh my god- Pretty bad, we're going- help." Her hearing buzzed in and out, never wanting to stay the same for more than a moment. But she quickly felt the sensation of being lifted, and realized that she was being carried. Her eyes opened long enough to see an ambulance coming, but no longer.

Outside of her broken body, the others spoke frantically.

"I don't know what we're going to do! I mean what if she is disabled because of this? What if she gets kicked out of Beacon?" Yang stopped the blubbering Weiss; but looked nervous herself.

"Don't worry about it, she is a really strong girl, I know that she can pull through this." Even as she spoke, tears filled her eyes. It was obvious that this was harder for Yang than for anyone else. She had always protected Ruby, and now she couldn't do anything. Nothing but wait.

**A few of you may have noticed that these chapters are significantly shorter than those of Tragic assumptions. Frankly I don't have a real reason for this, so I find there no need to explain myself. But please leave your reviews, comments and opinions on the story. Feedback is always welcome!**


End file.
